


The Random Crossover RP Story

by soracortex (xSweetSlayerx)



Series: The Random Crossover RP [1]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon), Invader Zim, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/soracortex
Summary: A tale of love, friendship, randomness, insanity, and cringe.This is the first part of a massive deviantART RP between me and Glacia1. Very self-shippy, and is a crossover series containing our favorite characters, from our favorite series. Excuse the butchering.Originally Published: April 2010
Relationships: Dr. N. Gin/OC, Penguin/OC
Series: The Random Crossover RP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787371





	1. This Wasn't Supposed to Go This Far

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
> ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
> -Are easily confused  
> -Have never watched cartoons  
> -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
> -Have NO imagination  
> -Hate things that don't make sense
> 
> (Also prepare for BAD GRAMMAR!!! 8D)

Our story begins in he middle of the The Batman episode Fleurs du Mal, where Poison Ivy has brainwashed everyone and plunged their minds into a peaceful, bizarre world. Unfortunately, two girls barge their way in, causing a split in the space-time continuum. The train goes off the rails and never gets back on. This is where the story begins…

Glacia: O____O() This is.....confusing! What in the name chocolate covered doughnuts is going on here!? Their not fighting?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE??????!!!!!!!

All: O____O()

~~~

Syrenna: lol They're in La-la Land.

~~~

We gotta save them!

All: NU!!!!!! >

Glacia: O____O() Fine.... Imma gonna go and drink pepsi some more now...... *goes to drink pepsi*

Batman: Oh no..... -_-()

Penguin: ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!! o____O()

Commissioner Gorden: SOMEBODY STOP HER!!!!

~~~

Syrena: I'll stop her! *Drinks a six-pack of Code Red*

Penguin: Oh... GOD NO!!!

Syrena: *In a caffine rush. Runs right through the tree laughing insanely in the opposite direction*

~~~

Glacia: *Drinks alot of Pepsi and follows Syrenna while screaming in an insane tone* FRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! MWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Batman: ....Great......-_-() Well guys we better team up and stop them before they REALLY hurt someone....which one of us is going to stop Syrenna and Glacia?

Commissioner Gordon: Batgirl and I will stop Glacia.

Batgirl: Yeah!

Batman: Ok Penguin looks like you and I have to stop Syrenna....

~~~

Syrenna: OMG, are they running after us? We'll see about that! *Drinks what's left of the sixth can and I chuck it behind me*  
  
*Bottle lands in Penguins face*

~~~

Batman: You ok Penguin?  
  
Penguin: Im fine....*rubs face* YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS SYRENNA!!!!!  
  
Batgirl: This is gonna be tougher then I thought.....  
  
Commissioner Gordon: Ditto.... -_-()

~~~

Syrenna: lol You'll never catch me, Pengy! Try Glacia. She might not give you a hard time as much as I would!

~~~

Penguin: Fine! You guys capture Syrenna while Ill capture Glacia!  
  
Others: Got it!  
  
Batman and the others chased after you while Penguin chased after me.  
  
Glacia: YIPPIE!  
  
Penguin: COME BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!!!!!!

~~~

Batgirl: *Throws a baterang at me* I got ya!  
  
Syrenna: *Jumps into the air and flies away* Syrenna AWAY!  
  
Gordon: How in this crazy world of _peace_ is she doing that?!?  
  
Syrenna: 8D

~~~

Penguin: *catches up to me almost* Almost......there.......*reaches my shirt collar*  
  
*Then I spun around and grabbed Osawald's hand and started to dance with him*  
  
Glacia: I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and briiiiiight! And I pity the girl who isnt me tonight!!!!!  
  
Oswald: But its daytime!!!!O_____O()  
  
Batman: Come on you three, let's use my Batjet. We can still catch Syrenna... *pushes the button for his Batjet*

~~~

Syrenna: You'll never catch me, Batfreak! *Throughs a Kleenex box at the window and it bounces off*  
  
Batman: What the...  
  
Syrenna: Wait for it..!   
  
*Batjet explodes*  
  
Batman: *Falling* Nooo! How?!?  
  
Batgirl: She's too powerful! How are we going to stop her?!?  
  
Syrenna: *Looks down to see Glacia and Ozzy dancing* Pengy's finally found true love! I should conrats them! *Flies down*

~~~

Batman: We have to keep trying.....she can't act forever.....  
  
Batgirl and Gordon: We're gonna die......  
  
Glacia: I feel charming.....oh so charming that I really don't know how I feeeeeeel! I feel so charming that I can hardly believe Im real! *still dancing with Penguin*  
  
Penguin: But you real! Aren't you? O____o() *feels confused*  
  
Glacia: I don't know.....what do you think?

~~~

Syrenna: You better hope she's real! She's probably your last chance for a promising life!  
  
Pengun: Huh? 0_o  
  
Batgirl: Look! There's Syrenna!  
  
Gordon: And it looks like Penguin's got a hold of Glacia!  
  
Batman: Good job, Penguion. Don't let go of her!

~~~

Penguin: Um.....ok? O___o()  
  
Batman: Give it up Syrenna! Your tyranny of torturing us has come to an end!  
  
Batgirl: Yeah!  
  
Commissioner Gordon: Ditto!  
  
All: *Looked at Gordon with a wierd look*  
  
Batman: Ditto?  
  
Commissioner Gordon: Well yeah um....you know like.....right back at ya! *blushes with embarressment*

~~~

Syrenna: *Evil laugh* My unconsealable imagination is also unstopable! WITNESS MY TRUE POWER!!!

*Ground begins to shake*

~~~

Glacia: Yayz! ^___^ She's powering up!  
  
Penguin: *holds on to Glacia tightly and shook with fear*  
  
*Batman, Batgirl, and Commissioner Gordon stood their ground as they watched Syrenna power up*  
  
Batman: Batgirl give me the status of this powerup!  
  
Batgirl: ITS OVER 9000!  
  
Commissioner Gordon: OH NO!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: And now I shall reveal my true form!!!! *Starts to transform*  
  
Batman: Transforming? Into what I wonder!  
  
Gordon: I don't think she can get hotter than she already is!  
  
Everyone including Syrenna: 0_o ....

~~~

*Glacia starts to mutter something*  
  
Glacia: cough Gordon's got a crush cough  
  
Penguin: *still holds on to Glacia* Huh? Did you say something?  
  
Glacia: Nothing! Nothing at all!

~~~

Syrenna: Enough bickering! MY TRUE FORM!!!  
  
*Massive Expolsion*  
  
Batman: Prepare comrades! This may be our greatest challege yet!  
  
*The smoke thins out. Left in my place is a... DOLL*

Syrenna: *Sque-ek*

~~~

Glacia: *I started to laugh while dropping on the ground.* LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!  
  
Batman: A.....doll?  
  
Batgirl: That's it? That's her ultimate form?  
  
Commissioner Gorden: That's just weird....  
  
Penguin: *Is REALLY confused now*

~~~

Unknown voice: Do not unestimate her.  
  
Punguin: Huh?  
  
*There's an old man with a cane on top of a rock*  
  
Old Man: Syrenna is a woman of great legend. For this is not her true form for she is vounerable.  
  
Batgirl: Then let's get her!  
  
Batman: Wait. *Letterbox format* That's what she what's us to do.

~~~

Glacia: *starts to sneak away until Penguin stops her with his umbrella*  
  
Penguin: Stop right there.  
  
Glacia: Ok.....^____^  
  
Commissioner Gordon: Any options on what we should do?

~~~

Batgirl: We've got Glacia. But what about Syrenna? We can't just leave her here.  
  
Batman: ... If we get too close we- *notices the doll missing*  
  
Batgirl: Where'd she go?  
  
Syrenna: *Squeaks and is standing below the Bats and waves*  
  
Bats: *Take a step back*  
  
Batgirl: She can move?!?

~~~

Penguin: *Aims his umbrella at the doll* D-Don't move or I'll shoot!  
  
Glacia: *runs off with a smile*  
  
Penguin: *turns around* Oh great, she ran off.....  
  
Batman: We can get her later, lets just focus on Syrenna.....  
  
Batgirl: *Starts to pounce on Syrenna*  
  
Commissioner Gordon: Batgirl wait a minute!

~~~

Syrenna: *Explodes in Batgirl's arms*  
  
Batgirl: Ugh, come on!  
  
Syrenna: *Bounces off towrads Glacia*  
  
Penguin: She's escaping too!  
  
Gordon: Wait... Why are we trying to catch them again?  
  
Batman: Because... *Nuther Letterbox format* They will rain caffinated havic on the world if we don't...

~~~

Glacia: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!  
  
Random squirrel: Realleh?  
  
Glacia: Naaaaaaah too much work! Too bad I didnt give the Penguin a kiss goodbye...oh well!  
  
Batman: After them!  
  
All: *chases Syrenna and Glacia*

~~~

Old Man: ... Crazy Kids...  
  
Random squirrel: Yeah...  
  
Syrenna: *Catches up with Glacia*

~~~

Glacia: *Runs back and picks Syrenna up* Found ya! Let's get out of here before our do-gooders catch us!  
  
*Batman, Batgirl, Commissioner Gordon, and Penguin ran after us*

~~~

Penguin: Why are they so hard to catch?  
  
Batman: It's the Pepsi and Code Red. It's causing a sugar rush!  
  
Batgirl: Well, if this is sugar than they should crash and loose their engery soon!  
  
Penguin: Then Syrenna could loose her power!  
  
Batman: She just might.  
  
Gordon: I'm just glad Glacia doesn't have any powers!

~~~

Glacia: *Still running while holding the Syrenna doll* It looks like Im going to need my alter ego's help if Im going to do my ultimate plan!!!! Mwahahhahaha! >8D

~~~

Syrenna: *Smiles a sharp, toothy smile and jumps out of Glacias arms. Truns back into a human and continues running* My alter-ego can help as well! But I'll let you do the honors of picking at the bats first! You deserve some epic screen time!

~~~

Glacia: *Smiled* Why thank you! I am deeply honored to do this! *changes into the OC Gotham villainess Grey Wolf* Now its time I give them a good scare!

~~~

Everyone: *Stops*  
  
Batgirl: Oh boy.  
  
Penguin: It looks like you were wrong, Gordon! She too has powers!  
  
Batman: She must be more powerful.  
  
Syrenna: HEY!

~~~

Glacia (Grey Wolf): Prepare to be hunted down like prey......*whistles* Go my wolf brethen!  
  
*The wolf pack started to go after you*  
  
Glacia (Grey Wolf): Oh yeah and I DO have another Batman villainess, her name is The Dollmaker!

~~~

Syrenna: WHY ARE THEY COMING AFTER ME?!?  
  
Penguin: She might have powers but she doesn't have much control!  
  
Batman: Don't jump to conclusions. We have this Dollmaker to face.  
  
Syrenna: How do you call these things off?!?

~~~

Glacia (Grey Wolf): Uhhhhh......WOLF PACK! STOP!  
  
*Wolf Pack stops*  
  
Glacia (Grey Wolf): *Sweatdrops* That was close......

~~~

Syrenna: Phew, too close. And speaking of wolves, time to bring on my OC! The chaos demon of nightmares! *Transforms* lol Let's get crackin' n' smackin'!

~~~

*Batman, Batgirl, Commissioner Gordonm and Penguin sweatdropped at Syrenna's transformation*

~~~

Nightmare Syrenna: What? You don't think I'm the least bit meacing or scary?

~~~

Batman: Its not that we don't think your scary.....  
  
Batgirl: Right now we are petrified with fear.  
  
Commissioner Gordon: *Runs in fear* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Penguin: *Does the same* AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

~~~

Nightmare Syrenna: Ah, good. Than I'm doing my job! *Sees Grodon and Pengy running* And speacking of which. *Raises claw*  
  
*Gordon and Penguin are stoped by rock spikes coming from the ground*

~~~

*Gordon and Penguin kneeled and pleaded*  
  
Gordon and Penguin: PLEASE DON'T KILL US! WE DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!  
  
Batgirl: Wimps.....  
  
*Glacia laughed then just thought of something and ran off*

~~~

Nightmare Syrenna: Uh... That's never happened before... Usually, my enimes would fight back. No matter! I shall chase you!  
  
*Gordon and Pengy start running. They split up but I continue chasing Penguin*  
  
Penguin: What are you?!?  
  
Nightmare Syrenna: Your worst nightmare!  
  
Batgirl: We've got to help them!

~~~

Batman: *Threw batarang at Syrenna*  
  
Penguin: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

~~~

Nightmare Syrenna: Hey, is that a cookie?!? *Runs for Gordon's cookie*  
  
*The batarang misses her and goes through Penguin's hat*  
  
Penguin: Wuh?!? Hey!

~~~

Gordon: NO! MY COOKIE!!!! *runs*  
  
Batman: Sorry, I was aiming at Syrenna!  
  
Batgirl: Hey! Where'd Glacia go?!

~~~

Nightmare Syrenna: *Has climbed on top of Gordon and is reaching for his cookie* Yeah, where is she?

~~~

(Meanwhile at an abandoned bakery)  
  
Glacia: *adds pepsi and code red into the pies, cookies and cakes* As soon as I sell these to all the people in Gotham, everybody will be sugar high!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

~~~

Nightmare Syrenna: *Still on top of Gordon reaching for the cookie* My caffine sences are tingling. My sugar loaded instincts are telling me Glacia is doing something deliciously disasterous to have this battle win in our favor!  
  
Batgirl: This could be trouble. What's the plan?

~~~

Batgirl: I say we go look for her and stop her!  
  
Penguin: Well that IS a good idea but how are we gonna find her?  
  
*Batman, Penguin, and Batgirl looked deviously at Syrenna while Gordon struggles to keep his cookie away from her*  
  
Gordon: Get off of me!

~~~

Nightmare Syrenna: Cookie, cookie, COOKIE!!! *Notices that everyone's looking at her* Wut?

~~~

*Batman and Penguin came over and hoisted you off of Gordon while Batman spoke*  
  
Batman: With your caffeinated senses you are going to take us to Glacia. Understand?

~~~

Nightmare Syrenna: Wait! What? NO! *Gives off an electric shock and runs away* I'll find her myself! Don't even think of following me!  
  
*Everyone looks at eachother*  
  
Nightmare Syrenna: *Pops up behind Gordon* Cookie. *Snatches it and runs away laughing with the cookie hanging from her mouth*  
  
Gordon: *Drops to his knees* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

~~~

Batman: Good the trap is set, let's follow her.  
  
*Gordon sobbed*  
  
Batgirl: Da-I mean Commissioner Gordon? Are you ok?  
  
Penguin: *looks at him* I know that this may be stating the obvious but I don't think he's very happy.  
  
Commissioner Gordon: *has a vengeful look on his face as he stood up* Run all you want Syrenna, but I will catch you.....and then I will avenge my cookie! THIS I SWEARRRRRRRR!!!!!!

~~~

Nightmare Syrenna: *Aproaching the Gotham Bakery* Why do I have the feeling someone's swearing revenge against me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to artwork.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/The-Random-Batman-RP-Story-159567577  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/Demon-Rogue-105720959


	2. I Never Asked for This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
>  ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
>  -Are easily confused  
>  -Have never watched cartoons  
>  -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
>  -Have NO imagination  
>  -Hate things that don't make sense
> 
> (Also prepare for BAD GRAMMAR!!! 8D)

~~~Last time on Random Batman RP our heros were traped in Poison Ivy's Lala Land and the sugar loaded Syrenna and Glacia attemped to rescue them. In a sugar and caffine endused rage the girls attempt to take over Gotham by using the powers of their OCs and stealing Gordon's beloved cookie. Glacia plans to take over Gotham by sugar loading their new head quaters at the abandoned Gotham Bakery. Will our heros save Gotham from a hostile and sweet takeover?!? Stay tuned!~~~

*Batman and the others ran after Syrenna and found the abandoned bakery*

Batman: There it is.....this is the place where Glacia's hiding and no doubt Syrenna's in there with her.

Gordon: *Still fuming with vengeance* You all will deal with Glacia....Syrenna's mine!!!!!!

Penguin: That's impossible! How in the world are you going to defeat her?

Gordon: Don't worry.....I got ammo....

~~~

(Inside the Bakery)

Syrenna: *Human again and talking to Glacia* Okay, so you loaded a bunch of goods and that's going to get the city into a major sugar rush. And that's going to rain madman havoc everywhere. Right?

~~~

Glacia: *Smiles evilly* Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss.......with the people infused with the power of the sugar, everyone will be free from their "normal" prison! They will be free to run! They will be free to do the things that they never have done before! This will be our glorious beginning of the future!!!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: Hm, but we can't take over by ourself no matter how powerful we are. *twitchspazz* We need little minions to do our biding. I've got ideas for myself but what about you? I could share my HA-henas and FunnyFoxes with you!

~~~

*Smiles at her new friend*

Glacia: That's a lovely idea! We can do that!

(Meanwhile outside)

*Batman tried opening the door*

Batman:Its no use. It won't budge.

Batgirl: I've tried opening the window but it won't open either.......

Penguin: Well how are we gonna get inside?

Gordon: We use the roof.......OF VENGEANCE!!!!!!

Penguin: *Whispers to Batman and Batgirl* I think Gordon's finally lost it......

Batman and Batgirl: No kidding.....

~~~

Syrenna: Excellent! Now we should have no problem taking over Gotham! Y'know I don't remember why I wanted to take over Gotham in the first place. *Shrugs*

HA-hena: *Comes in* Lady Syrenna Batman and his comrades are trying to enter the building!

~~~

Glacia: Me neither! But its a start! Huuuuh? How on earth did they do that? Is Batman teaching them all his super cool ninja moves?

*Then the roof came crashing down* Batman: Its over you two!

Batgirl: Give it up!

Penguin: Your plans of tyranny are over!

Gordon: YOUR GOING DOWN SYRENNA! >8O I WILL AVENGE MY COOKIE!!!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: *Pops out of the ruble* Hey, it was just a cookie!

Gordon: It was not just a cookie! It was my super awesome, choclaty-chipy, cookie of amazing awesomeness!

~~~

*Batgirl, Batman, and Penguin looked at Gordon with confusion*

Gordon: WHAT?!

Batgirl, Batman, and Penguin: Nothing!

~~~

Syrenna: NOTHING! Bwahahaha! That's aperfect word to say at the moment because that is what shall become! *Laughs evilly and whistls*

*HA-henas and FunnyFoxes enter the room*

Syrenna: Say "hello" to my little friends! *Evil laugh*

*Animals start attacking*

~~~

Gordon: Oh I beg to differ, Syrenna! *takes out big bazooka* Say "hello" to MY little friend! *shoots bazooka*

*Glacia heard the oven go ding then went to take out a pie* Glacia: *takes out pie and set it to cool* Mwahahahaha! Another pie finished! *gets hit by Batarang* OW! My hand!

Batman: I believe this is the last pie you'll ever bake Glacia.

*Batgirl and Penguin stood beside Batman and stood ready to capture Glacia*

Glacia: Oooooohhhhh goody..... *jumps to the cieling*

~~~

Syrenna: *Catches the rocket in her hand* Oh-hohoho! *Throws it back at him and it explodes*

~~~

*Batgirl turns around with concern*

Batgirl: Da-Commissioner Gordon! *jumps into battle to save Gordon*

Penguin: Batman! You go help Batgirl! I'll deal with Glacia!

Batman: Alright! Hold on you two! Help is on the way!

*Penguin leaps into the air to confront Glacia*

*Gordon rises up all charcoaled from the blast, but still feels ok and still feels the vengeance*

Gordon: Nothing will stop me from avenging my cookie! NOOOOOOOTHING!!!! *charges at Syrenna with a giant mallet*

~~~

Syrenna: @o@ HOLY FUZZLE!!!

Gordon: *Swings and hits Syrenna*

Syrenna: *Lying on the ground*

Gordon: *Puts down the mallet with triumph*

~~~

Batgirl: YAY!

Batman: That was.....surprisingly awkward.......*raises eyebrow*

(meanwhile up on the beams attached to the ceiling)

*Glacia was moving around to hide from her pursuers in the darkness until.....*

Penguin: Found you!

Glacia: Ah Penguin! *Smiles* So I guess you're trying to stop me!

Penguin: That's right. And if I were you, I'd stop this madness right now. I don't wanna hurt you.

Glacia: Awwwwww how sweet! But I'm afraid I have to do what I must. *picks up random stick*

*Then suddenly the whole tense feeling between The Penguin and Glacia felt like they were in a samurai movie.....that or G.I. Joe. Penguin held his umbrella like a samurai sword as Glacia did the same with her stick, then the two shouted their random war cry*

Glacia and Penguin: AI-YI-YI-YI-YI!!!!!!

~~~

Batgirl: I can't believe it! You beat her Da- um, Gordon!

Gordon: My cookie... You have been avenged!

Syrenna: *Disolves into dust and blows away*

Batgirl: OMG, how did she do that!

Syrenna: *laughing ecos through the building* Gordon... You are a FOOL!

~~~

Gordon: *In an angry rage* SYREEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Batman: You know for some odd reason....I feel like I've seen this somewhere before....but I don't know what.

Batgirl: Really? O_O()

Batman: Yeah......

(At Penguin and Glacia's screen time)

*The two fought samurai/ninja style like if it was the battle between Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow all over again....well almost.*

Glacia: *slashes at Penguin* You cannot defeat me Penguin! For I am a master samurai!

Penguin: *Parries Glacia's attack* What a coincidence....so am I!

*The two kept on clashing as the sparks were flying to see who is the greatest samurai master!*

Glacia: It will be me!

Penguin: No! Me!

~~~

Syrenna: *Appears on a beam next to them* _No,_ it'll be me!

Penguin: _You?_

Syrenna: No. *lol* And it won't be you either! *Jumps next to Glacia*

Penguin: *Glups* Oh, boy.

~~~

*Penguin shouted for help as Batman, Batgirl, and Gordon looked up*

Batman: Uh oh.....Penguin's in trouble....

Batgirl: We better help him before he gets hurt!

Gordon: *leaps onto the beams already* SYRENNA!!!!! *still wields the giant mallet* IM GOING TO CRUSH YOU WITH MY MIGHTY MALLET......OF VENGEANCE!!!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: *Shoots a lightning bolt from her finger and destroys the mallet* Silly, Gordon, a 1-ton mallet can't stop me. *Looks at the others* Nothing can stop us.

~~~

Glacia: YIPPIE!!!!!!!!

Batman: Well even though your artists, you're still going down....

Gordon: And Im still going to avenge my cookie! *takes out a stick*

Batgirl: So you better surrender or else!

Penguin: Yeah what they said!

~~~

Syrenna: ... NAH! *Whips out nun-chucks*

~~~

Gordon: ATTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! *charges at Syrenna*

*Batgirl went to go help Gordon while Batman goes to help Penguin take down Glacia*

Glacia: Mwahahahahahaha! You cannot defeat me! We will have our victory!

*Then she got whacked by Batman then the Penguin*

Batman: No

Penguin: Way!

~~~

Syrenna: *Using her nunchucks to hold back Gordon* Oh, geez... Glacia! *Kicks Gordon of the beam*

Batgirl: Dad! *Jumps after him*

Syrenna: *Wraps her nun-chucks around Batman and Penguin neck throws them off the beam which they catch and hold on to* You okay, Glacia? What happened back there?

~~~

Glacia: *rubs head* They kind of caught me unguarded.....

*As they fell off the beams, Batman cuts the nunchucks off then grabs Batgirl and use the batgrapple then Penguin catches Gordon and opened his umbrella to float in the air*

~~~

Syrenna: *Snarls at seeing heroes survive*

*Laughing and yelling are herd outside*

Syrenna: *Looks outside* Do you here that, bats! *evil laugh* It's the sound of a new era for Gotham City!

~~~

Batman: Oh no.....

Batgirl: What'll we do?!

Glacia: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaaha!

~~~

Syrenna: You're too late, bats. The city is slowly falling under our control. You have no way of beating us and no way of escaping.

*FunnyFoxes and HA-henas gather on the floor*

Syrenna: No matter which way you go every end of each trail ends at your demise.

Batman: You shouldn't get cocky, Syrenna. It could lead to _your_ demise.

Syrenna: If you haven't noticed I already crashed on the way here. I haven't been exactly in a "hyper mood" since then.

~~~

Glacia: And I....kinda crashed too....^___^()

Penguin: Well now what are we gonna do?! All of Gotham is being sugar rushed as we speak!

Batgirl: There has to be a way to get Gotham back to normal!

Gordon: But what way?!

Batman: We'll think of a way but first let's get rid of these little pests........

All except Syrenna and Glacia: Fine.....

*The four heroes started fighting the minions*

Glacia: *smiled* Now what do we do?

~~~

Syrenna: *Pops open a Pepsi and a Code Red* We drink to the completion of the first step of taking over Gotham!

~~~

Glacia: Alright! *takes pepsi and drinks it*

*the four heroes kept fighting until Batman threw three gas masks at his teammates*

Batman: Quick! Put them on!

*The three put on their gasmasks then Batman threw knock out gas at the minions*

~~~

Syrenna: Aw, Batman, you're not random at all are you! You're no fun! *Laughs crazilly*

~~~

Batman: I don't need to be fun. I'm just going to knock you and your minions out. *took out knock out gas pellets and fiercely throws them on the floor. The fumes quickly spread and made the Ha-Hyenas and the FunnyFoxes faint and it also made Glacia faint*

Glacia: *Fell on the beams*

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, b-b-b-boy... I see I have NO CHOICE!!!

Penguin: *Jumps in front of her* For what?

Syrenna: WALNUTS!!! *Randomly pellets Penguin with walnuts softly*

Penguin: o_o ...

~~~

Batgirl: First sugar rush now walnuts.....what's next? Doughnuts?

Gordon: I dunno but Im so over my cookie.....*takes out doughnut and eats it*

~~~

Penguin: *Growls and knocks Syrenna off the beam*

Syrenna: *Falls onto another beam and doesn't move but is smiling with her eyes open* Gah-haha! 8D *Remains motionless*

Batgirl: Is... Is it over?

~~~

*Both Batman and Gordon checked on her* Batman: I think so, she's unconscious.

Gordon: What about Glacia? I know that the knock out gas knocked her out but what if she broke a spine or something?

*Penguin checked on Glacia* Penguin: She's ok. She'll be just fine when she wakes up.

~~~

*Just when Batman and the others were about to pick the two girls up, Glacia woke up and started getting up and ran from the Penguin's clutches then took down Batman and caught Syrenna then ran out of the factory*

Glacia: HA HA HA! You cannot keep a good sugar addict down!

Batman: .......ow......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to artwork.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/The-Random-Batman-RP-Story-159567577


	3. Revenge with Sugar on Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
>  ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
>  -Are easily confused  
>  -Have never watched cartoons  
>  -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
>  -Have NO imagination  
>  -Hate things that don't make sense
> 
> (Also prepare for BAD GRAMMAR!!! 8D)

~~~Previously on Random Batman RP our heros made it to the Gotham Bakery and started a fight between Syrenna and Glacia who had successfully taken over Gotham. Summoning Syrenna's FunnyFoxes and HA-henas set-off a fight between good too-good. While Penguin and Glacia tried out for Mortal Kombat Gordon avenged his cookie. In an vengeful swing Gordon belived to have Syrenna down and out but she blew out! Batman persumably took them down with his gassy attack but failed. Glacia escaped with Syrenna only to leave our heros at square one once again.~~~

Syrenna: *Wakes up* Hahaha! Uh... Did we win..?

~~~

Glacia: Nope we lost.....but at least we escaped! Now we gotta think of a new plan.......

Batgirl: Oh no! They escaped again!

Gordon: Yeah but where to?

~~~

Batman: *ANOTHER LETTERBOX FORMAT! XD* ......

Penguin: Batman..?

Batman: .........

Batgirl: Crud. *Facepalm* He doesn't know...

~~~

Gordon: Well why don't we just do the best we can? We'll eventually find them.

~~~

Batman: *Looks out the window and hears hollering and laughing* But we have to find them before where ever their next let alone the world ends up like Gotham.

Batgirl: Let's hope they crash... before they do.

~~~

Penguin: Well....let's go. Hopefully they left footprints.

*The heroes left the factory to look for the two*

*Meanwhile on the hilltop Glacia was messing with a device while wearing headphones*

~~~

Syrenna: What's that you're working on?

~~~

Glacia: It is an intergalactic communication device! With this, I can contact the Irken Empire! *smiles then keeps turning the dials and pushing buttons until she got a signal* Hello? This is Invader Glacia calling The Almighty Tallest! Do you read?

Red's voice: We all read you loud and clear Invader Glacia! Just what in the name of nachos happened to you?!

Glacia: I'll explain everything later my tallest, would you please come down to earth?

Purple's voice: Is Zim with you?

Glacia: No he's not. I do have a friend though....

Red and Purple's voices: We're coming!

~~~

Syrenna: The Irken Empire? Zim? ALMIGHTY _TALLEST_! *LOL* What off planet Earth are you talking about?!? XD

~~~

Glacia: The Irken Empire are friends of mine....*smiles* Even Zim. I used to serve them until my ship crash landed here on Gotham and I couldn't get back to them ever since! *rubs hands in a delightful manner* Now they finally found me!

*Then a giant space ship suddenly lands gently on the green grass, the door opened and two tall green men with antennaes came out. One of the green men had red eyes while wearing a red robe while the other had purple eyes and wears a purple robe, they both saw Glacia and walked over to her*

Purple: Thank the galaxies that your alive! We thought you were dead!

Glacia: No my tallest! I am very much alive! Please meet a friend of mine her name is Syrenna.

~~~

Syrenna: Hey, man.

~~~

Red: Hello there!

Purple: So what have you been doing on earth Glacia?

Glacia: Oh nothing special. Just tormenting some heroic humans who try to stop us. With your permission my tallest I can call Zim so that he can help us torment them some more!

Red and Purple: *groans from Glacia's suggestion but didn't deny it* So be it. Go call him.

Glacia: YAY! *goes to machine*

~~~

Syrenna: Oh~ myyy~! Did you guys know that two of my favorite colors are purple and red! You two are darling! *Put her arms around their shoulders*

All Mighty Tallest: 0_o?

Syrenna: We are going to have such a fun time! If only my best pal were here than we- *gasps*

~~~

*Batman and the others arrived*

Batman: Freeze!

Penguin: Huuuh? Who the heck are these two?

Batgirl: They look weird......

Gordon: *points* ALIENS!!!!!!

Purple: Well that's just rude!

Red: Maybe I should fire a laser at them.....

*Then two more ships arrived while a couple of voices were shouting at each other.*

Dib's voice: I'LL GET YOU ZIM!!!!

Zim: YOU WISH HUMAN!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: I suppose all of your friends are here. *Not paying attention to the Bats* I've got one I think can help us...

Penguin: Um... Syrenna? *Walks over to her*

Syrenna: Hi, Penguin! XD How are you?

Penguin: Um... I- *Punched by Syrenna*

~~~

Glacia: O____O() Ouuuuuuch!

Red: Ooooh! He's gonna feel that one in the morning!

Purple: Your telling me! ZIM! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND SHOOT THE ANNOYING HUMAN PEST DOWN!

Zim: AS YOU WISH MY TALLEST!!!!! *shoots down Dib's ship*

Dib: NO FAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!!!!! *crashes*

~~~

Syrenna: ... Wow. Yo, tall dudes, can I use your ships communicator? I'm not getting a signal with my cell!

~~~

Red: Knock yourself out! The communicator's all yours!

Zim: *Rushes at the tallest* My Tallests! You are safe thanks to the power of Zim!!!!

Purple and Red: *groans* Hi Zim......

*As Penguin rubs his nose, Dib came out of the debris and starts running at Zim.* Dib: TAKE THAT ZIM!!! HIYAH!

*Zim and Dib starts fighting*

Batman: This is too akward....

~~~

Penguin: You're tellin' me Syrenna throws one punch and runs off. That's not like her.

Batgirl: She must have to call someone important.

Gordon: I'll stop her!

~~~

*Gordon rushes off to stop Syrenna as Zim and Dib are STILL fighting while Glacia, Red, and Purple*

Red: My money's on the crazy big headed kid.

Glacia: My money's on Zim.

Purple: I'm with Glacia!

Glacia: Hey Syrenna who do you think's gonna win? Zim or Dib?

~~~

Syrenna: *Pluging her cell into the ship* Meh, well, I know very little about the two so... may the little alien win.

*Cell turns on*

Syrenna: Finally! *Dials* ... Hi sweetie! ... Yeah, I know I've been gone awhile, but I'll be back soon!

Gordon: Halt, Syrenna! For now I shall- !

Syrenna: SHHH! I'm on the phone!

Gordon: 0_o

~~~

*Penguin, Batman, and Batgirl came in while listening to her talk on the phone*

Batgirl: *whispering to Gordon* Who's she talking to?

Gordon: I dunno....I was gonna stop her but she said she's busy talking on the phone.

~~~

Syrenna: Yes, honey, may we use it for a headquarters? ... Oh, thank you, honey, you're the sweetest! ... Alright, we'll see you there! ... Bye! *Hangs up and sighs* Okay!

~~~

*Zim tossed Dib off*

Purple and Glacia: YAAAAAAAY!

Red: Awwwwww....

*Glacia turned to Syrenna* Glacia: Hey Syrenna! Who was on the phone?

~~~

Syrenna: YEAH, GO LITTLE ALIEN MAN! -Oh- Oh, a close friend of mine, Dr. N. Gin. He said we- *Glances at the Bats and whispers in Glacia's ear* -We could use his old look-out tower as a new HQ!

~~~

Glacia: YAY!!!!!!! *Looks at Batman and the others and smiled*

*Batgirl raised an eyebrow* Batgirl: What are you up to this time?

Glacia: Nooooooooothing....hey Zim! When's Gir coming?!

Zim: He'll be coming in just a few seconds.

Glacia: Exxxxxcellent! *Uses flash bomb to blind the heroes then gave Penguin a quick kiss on the nose and ran off with her friends*

~~~

Penguin: Ugh... *Touches his nose*

Batgirl: Penguin, what's wrong?

Peguin: Uh... :3

Syrenna: *Running* Aw, did you just give him a peck?

~~~

Glacia: Yeah, so that his nose wouldn't hurt anymore.

Purple: You were always such a softie Glacia.

Glacia: Why thank you my Tallest.

Zim: What on earth happened to you anyway Glacia? I thought you crashed and died on your way to earth?!

Glacia: I thought I did too! But I guess I was lucky!

*Sound of Gir coming*

Gir: TAAAAAAAACCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS!

Zim: GIR! STOP LOLLYGAGGING AND HELP US GET TO AN OLD TOWER!

Gir: *Robot eyes turned red as he saluted* YES SIR! *Used many robot hands and picked us up to fly us away to the tower*

Red and Purple: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*Meanwhile Dib got up and went to Batman and the others*

Dib: Please! You gotta help me capture Zim and turn him in to science! I don't want people to think Im crazy!

~~~

Batman: ... Yeah, sure... Alright, guys let's go.

Batgirl: Yeah, we're ready! Penguin?

Peguin: Uh... #^^# Oh, uh, yeah, I'm coming.

(Out on Wumpa Island cliffs)

*Everyone approaches N. Gin's look-out tower*

Syrenna: Well, here we are!

~~~

Glacia: *looks around* Wow....nice digs.....

Zim: This place is perfect for me to make weapons!

Gir: I will go make waffles! *rushes into the kitchen*

Red and Purple: We'll just take a look around!

Glacia: Wanna go look for your boyfriend Syrenna?

~~~

Syrenna: B-Boyfriend?!? D8

~~~

Glacia: Yeah you know the guy that you were talking on the phone the one that you called honey? *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: Hahaha... I guess I'm just really... intimate with people...

N. Gin: Hi, Syrenna! *Waves*

Syrenna: N. Gin! *Runs over and tightly hugs him*

N. Gin: *Hugs back* Welcome back, my little muffin!

~~~

Glacia: Awwwwwwwww!

(meanwhile)

*Our heroes along with the new member Dib were walking along trying to find the location to where Glacia, Syrenna and their new recruits are.*

Batgirl: This is nuts! How are we going to find them?

*Dib was using a tiny dna tracker* Im already on it before Zim left I already snatched a piece of his DNA. With this DNA tracker I can pinpoint his location!

~~~

*Random meteor falls out of the sky and it's heading towards Dib*

Batgirl: Look out! *Pushes him out of the way and it bounces out of his hands* Phew, the both you and the tracker could have been destroyed!

*Tracker randomly bursts into flames*

~~~

*Dib started to cry* Dib: WHY?! WHY IS ZIM ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD OF ME?!

*Batman, Batgirl, Penguin and Gordon stared at him all wierd like*

~~~

(Back at the new HQ)

Syrenna: So, ho are you doing since dis morning? I left you with that migrain.

N. Gin: Oh, don't worry about it. It was just a casual migraine, my dear. So, who are your little friends?

Syrenna: Oh, yes! This my partner in crime, Glacia!

~~~

Glacia: Hello Doctor. *smiles*

(Meanwhile)

*It was starting to rain as our traveling heroes kept on going*

Batman: We have to find shelter soon......

Penguin: Looks like its another night in the forest for us.....*using his umbrella to shield himself from the rain*

Dib: Hey look! There's a tower! *points*

Gordon: Let's go inside. It might be abandoned!

~~~

Batman: It's an abandoned lighthouse. We could stay here a be fine.

Penguin: Old, abandoned light house? *Glups* I've seen this movie. It doesn't end well...

Batgirl: *Opens the door* Hello-oo~ Anyone here?

Random-voice: No one... but me...

~~~

*Batgirl, Gordon, Dib, and Penguin grabbed on to Batman and screamed*

*Glacia looked over her shoulder as if she heard something*

~~~

(Inside the watch tower)

Syrenna: What's wrong, Glacia?

~~~

*Glacia blinked*

Glacia: I.....dunno.....somehow I feel fear. As if a thousand monkies were screaming.....

~~~

Syrenna: 0_o

(At the lighthouse)

Batgirl: W-Who's there?!?

Willis: ME!!! *A boy with curly blode hair, little red shorts, and a blue jacket w/ a smiley face on it pops out of the dark*

*Everyone but Barman jumps back*

Willis: *Australian accent* G'day! My name's Willis, and I know who you blokes are!

~~~

Gordon: Oooook? Who are we?

Batman: -_-()

~~~

Willis: You're Batman, Batgirl, Penguin, and uh...~ *glances at Gordon*

Gordon: o_0?

Willis: Commissioner Gordon! Ha! I knew I knew all of ya!

~~~

(HQ)

Glacia: O_o() *rushes to find Zim* ZIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM! DID YOU FINISH MAKING ROBOTS YET?!

Zim: NOT YET JUST KEEP YOUR INSANITY ON!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: *Pokes head out the widow* Did I just hear one of my favorite words?

~~~

Glacia: YUSH!!!!! 8D

~~~

(Lighthouse)

Batman: Ok.....what're you doing in a lighthouse?

~~~

Willis: Well, it's an abandoned lighthouse isn't it? So many cool things can be found here!

~~~

Batman: Well yeah but shouldn't you be at home with your mom and dad?

~~~

Willis: Ah, they don't mind. They know they have an adventurous child like me.

~~~

All: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

(Meanwhile)

*Zim was laughing evilly as he finished making the last of his robots* AT LAST! With these robots they will help me crush all of humanity then the world will bow down to ZIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!!!!!

Red and Purple: *shook their heads*

Zim: VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!!!! DOOM SHALL PREVAIL!!!!!!

Gir: I'm going to sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!

~~~

N. Gin: Hey, I love the doom song! Wow, Mr. Zim, your mechanical skills are very impressive!

~~~

Zim: Why thank you Doctor....now sit back and watch as my robots will take over the world!!!!!

*Robots starts leaving the tower*

Zim: Try getting yourself out of this Dib! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

~~~

N. Gin: Takeover the world? Is that what you've trying to do?

Syrenna: Mm... Well, that might be Glacia's plan, but I'm just in for screwing with it.

N. Gin: That's good. Dr. Cortex might not be very happy, though.

Syrenna: AW, he can't even takeover a household!!!

~~~

*Comes in while eating beef jerky* Glacia: Whats up?

Purple: Nothing special. *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: *Yawns* Geez, it's getting late. Hey, watch'ya guys doin'?

~~~

Glacia: We're about to watch Zim's robot plan takeover. *smiles*

Red: Wanna watch?

Purple: It'll be fun!

~~~

Syrenna: _Fun?_ Geez, this is gonna be EPIC!

*Syrenna and N. Gin sit down*

Gin: It's gonna be like when I used to watch Gundam Wing!

~~~

*Zim came in to watch*

Zim: *laughing maniacally*

Gir: *kept singing the doom song*

(Lighhthouse)

*the robots were flying in the sky while Dib started to get a really nasty feeling*

Dib: OMG!!! My hunting down Zim senses are tingling! Zim has sent something that'll crush the earth!


	4. Allies Hidden in the Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
>  ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
>  -Are easily confused  
>  -Have never watched cartoons  
>  -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
>  -Have NO imagination  
>  -Hate things that don't make sense
> 
> (Also prepare for BAD GRAMMAR!!! 8D)

~~~Previously on Random Batman RP things are starting to get less batty and more out of this world when Glacia invites Almighty Tallest Purple and Red, Zim, and Gir to help conquer the Earth. Batman and friends show up to crash the reunion along with Gib -I’m sorry- Dib to stop Zim. After a phone call and a peck the girls and the invaders made their new headquarters at Dr. N. Gin’s old lookout tower. Our heroes made it put of the rain and into an abandoned lighthouse. Or so they thought... Who is this mysterious Willis boy who popped out of the shadows? Why is he even in the story?!? Stay tuned to find out!~~~

Willis: Zim? Who's he? What's going on here?

~~~

Dib: He's my mortal enemy from outer space! He's up to something I knew it!!! *rushes outside to see what's going on*

*Batman and the others rush out to see too*

Gordon: Oh.....

Penguin: My.....

Batgirl: Gophers.....

Batman: Hmmmmm.....

~~~

Willis: Whoa, look at those robots! My old cobber, Syrenna, would of love to see them!

~~~

*Batman looks at Willis* Batman: You know Syrenna?

~~~

Willis: You-? Well, it looks like we all do!

(HQ)

Red: Oh, this is so exciting!

N. Gin: It's... a little romantic... Don't you think, Syrenna?

Syrenna: 0_o Yeah... *Puts her head on his shoulder. *Notices Willis and jumps up* Hey, that's my man, Willis, down there!

N. Gin: *Falls over* x_x

~~~

Glacia: XD Should we go get the kid?

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, no no no... Willis can take very good care of himself... And hopefully other things!

~~~

Zim: Oh really?

Red: Like what?

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, nothing in particular just our other little friends down... *Snickers* Although, I hope he knows what he gotten himself into...

(Lighthouse)

Batgirl: Wait, if you know Syrenna then shouldn't you been on their side?!?

Willis: Well, if this is her side's doing than she must have an ace of a reason! Just what is she doing?

~~~

Batman: She's causing a whole lot of chaos alongside her friend Glacia.

Gordon: We've been trying to stop them all day! But they always escape!

Penguin: If you know where they are, would you take us to them?

~~~

Willis: ... No.

~~~

Batgirl: *whispers* He knows where they are but he won't take us there.

Batman: We'll just have to find them ourselves then no point in forcing him..... Fine then we'll find them ourselves. Thank you. *leaves with the others*

~~~

Willis: Not so fast, blokes! *Transforms into a dark-purple humanoid squid guy. He wraps up the bats in his four main tentacles*

(HQ)

Syrenna: YEAH! That's the Willis I know and love!

N. Gin: 8(

~~~

Dib: Oh no! He caught us! We got to break free!

Batgirl: Start kicking the tentacles!

*The heroes started kicking the tentacles*

~~~

Demon Willis: *Snickers* That feels good! Like a vibrating chair for my tentacles!

~~~

*Penguin struggles to free his arms and umbrella* Penguin: Well glad that helps you but how would you like it if you got attacked with my umbrella gun! *shoots umbrella*

(HQ)

Glacia: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! They won't win!

~~~

Syrenna: They most certainly won't. Just watch'im.

(Lighthouse)

Demon Willis: Bullets? Hmph. Arise my shadow minions!

*Formless shadow rise from the ground and deflect the bullets*

~~~

Batgirl: *Sighs* This is gonna be gross......*bites Willis's tentacle*

~~~

Demon Willis: Ow! What do think I am, you crazy sheila?!? Sushi?!? *Drops her*

~~~

Batgirl: Everyone! Bite him and run!

*Everyone bit him*

~~~

Demon Willis: God d@mmit! *Throws them on the ground*

(HQ)

N. Gin: Shouldn't we do something?

Syrenna: No... Willis can handle- ZIM! Your robots!

~~~

Zim: Huh?! What?! What's happening?!

Glacia: *looks out at window* Oh my.....

~~~

Syrenna: Watch'ya seein', Glacia?

~~~

Glacia: Well.....I think Dib actually grabbed a hovercraft and is heading towards the robots....

Zim: WHAT?! NOOOOOOO!

Red: Well it was good while it lasted....

Purple: You said it....

Zim: NO! I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED BY A HUMAN!!!!! *runs out to get a hovercraft to fight Dib*

~~~

N. Gin: Now, should we help them? Or should I just do?

Syrenna: Oh, no no no no... *Pats his arm* Save your genius for when it's really needed, dear.

~~~

*meanwhile*

*Dib took down some robots with the a laser until Zim arrived*

Zim: Dib!

Dib: Zim!

*started to fight each other*

~~~

Demon Willis: Well, you should help your mate! And I should enlighten myself on the situation! Hooroo, you crazy fruit loops! *Sinks into the ground and his shadow "glides" away*

~~~

Glacia: Are we gonna do something right now or should we kick back some more?

Red: I say we kick back and eat nachos!

Purple: Yes! I agree! Nachos are fantastic!

~~~

Syrenna: Hm. Yeah, I guess we should lay back. *Sits with N. Gin* However, Glacia, what you do is your call.

~~~

Glacia: Hmmmmm........ *starts to think about it* I'll be back soon. *Walks away*

Red: Where're you going?

Glacia: Somewhere. But don't worry I'll be back.

~~~

Willis: *Human again, pops up from his shadow on the balcony* Hey, I thought I could find you up here!

Syrenna: Hey, Willis. *Handshake* Welcome to the HQ of making the world sugary sweet!

Willis: Trying to take over the world with sugar, huh? Hey, Gin. Hey, people I don't know.

All: Hi!

Syrenna: Actually, I think that's Glacia's idea. I'm just in it for screwing with people.

Willis: Ah, I see. Can I Veg out with you guys?

All: *Mumbles a "yes" response*

Willis: *Sits*

~~~

*Meanwhile* *Glacia was out to do something as she avoids getting smashed by falling robots* Yeesh.... that was close....

Batman: GLACIA!

Glacia: Hmmmmm? Oh hey Batman? Where's your friends?

Batgirl: We're over here!

*Penguin and Gordon stood behind Batgirl*

Batman: Where's Syrenna?

Glacia: Wouldn't you like to know?

Batman: Yes I do.

Glacia: Well Im not telling you anything, and you should take cover Batman! Your new buddy Dib is taking down all of Zim's robots. They might fall on you, you know.....

Batman: *glares* I think I can manage.....

Glacia: *takes out a cookie and eats it* Well...ok its your funeral.

Batgirl: *leaps behind Glacia and grabbed her arms* Tell us where she is, now.

Glacia: Like I said I'm not telling you anything.... *elbows Batgirl in the stomach and runs off*

Gordon: Quick! After her! *They ran after her*

*Meanwhile*

*Dib took down the last robot with his laser then directed his laser on Zim*

Dib: Give it up Zim! I took down your last robot! And you wont take over the earth!

Zim: I can too! I know now that if I want to crush humanity, I'll have to take you down first! *fires lasers at Dib*

~~~

Syrenna: *Sighs* Alright... *Gets up* I gonna go kick some ass... *Walks away*

N. Gin: Uh, I'm coming too! *Gets up and runs after her* Just let me get my mech!

*Red, Purple, Willis, and Gir are left on the balcony*

Willis: ... So, now what?

Gir: Waffles!

~~~

Glacia: *started to fight Batman, Batgirl, Penguin and Gordon* I know Tai Kwon Do!

Batman: I know kung fu!

Batgirl: I know ninjitsu!

Penguin: I know umbrella fu!

Gordon: I know cookie fu!

~~~

Syrenna: *Appears on a rock* I know kick-your-ass-staight-across-the-island fu!

~~~

Batman: *turns* There you are Syrenna.

Gordon: We can take you two on, there's only four of us and only two of you!

Purple: Make that three! *appears*

Batgirl: Huh?!

Red: Four!

Penguin: Oh no.....

~~~

Demon Willis: Five!

N. Gin: *Arrives with Mecha Bandicoot 2.0* Six!

~~~

Gordon: WE'RE SCREWED!!!!!!!

Batman: Unless......*throws smokebombs*

~~~

N. Gin: Smoke bombs! Gah-hahaha! I'll show ya real bomb! *Launches a missile from Mecha's arm and heading towards the bats*

~~~

Batman: Run!

*The heroes ran*

*Zim fell out of the sky and crashed*

Dib: Ha! I win again! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zim: GAAAAAAAAAAAH!

~~~

Red: Oh, no! the rocket is going to hit Zim!

Purple: Is that necessarily a bad thing?

Zim: Oh, drat.

Demon Syrenna: *Catches it with her tails* Ha! Special delivery! *Tosses it at the bats*

~~~

*Penguin sharply turned around and shot the rocket which exploded in midair* Penguin: HA! HOW'D YOU LIKE ME NOW?!

Glacia: That was nuts......

Zim: You're telling me.....

*Batman sharply turned around and started to throw mini bombs at all of their opponents*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Oh, lookie. Fireworks!

Demon Willis: Bomb Squad coming through! *His shadow minions deflect the bombs*

~~~

Batman: Well....it was worth a shot.....

Red: Yes but you will know that our laser gun shooting is REALLY good. *aims laser gun at the Bat Group*

Purple: You said it!

*Then the two laughed*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Lazahs!

~~~

Red and Purple: You got it! *shoots their laser guns at the Batgroup*

*Batgirl dodged the lasers, so did Batman while Penguin used his umbrella to shield himself and Gordon*

Gordon: DIB! HELP US!

*Dib came down and scooped his new friends and flew away* Dib: You may have won the battle but the war is not over!!!

~~~

Demon Syrenna: ... *Yawn* I forgot it was late. *Turns back into a human and jumps into pilot area of Mecha Bandicoot with N. Gin* We can mess with them tomorrow.

*N. Gin turns Mecha around and heads for HQ*

Willis: I with ya there, sheila. *Glides behind them*

~~~

*Glacia, Red, Purple, and Zim followed them*

*Meanwhile*

*Dib was piloting the hover craft while Batman had a look of silent irritation about Syrenna and Glacia winning all the time*

Batgirl: Batman? You ok?

Batman: No.....

Penguin: He's really mad......

Gordon: What was your first clue?

Dib: Guys we just needed more allies to defeat them that's all!

~~~

Batgirl: Yeah... But who? I don't know anyone as sugar loaded and creative as them.

~~~

*Dib started to think then finally got his idea*

Dib: I know just the two people who can help us! Let's go! *The hovercraft speeded away*

~~~

Syrenna: WE NEED MORE PEOPLE! *Rapidly sits up in bed*

N. Gin: *Dazed* What..?

Almighty Tallest: Huh..?

Willis: Don't we have enough..?

~~~

Glacia: Well the more the merrier! *smiles* Who do you have in mind?

~~~

Syrenna: ... No one. *Lies back down* Just thought you guys could sleep on it and think something up by mourning.

All 'cept Syrenna and Glacia: *Groans and falls back into bed*

Syrenna: Sorry.

~~~

Glacia: *laughs then tucks her Tallest in goodnight* Goodnight my Tallest!

Red and Purple: Goodnight Glacia.

Zim: Goodnight my Tallest.

Red and Purple: Go to sleep Zim!

Zim: *Mumbles underneath his breath* Its not fair! Why do they like Glacia more then me?!

Glacia: *Overheard Zim's words* Well they would like you if you didnt mess up in Operation: Doomsday.

~~~

N. Gin: *Sighs* Doom...

Syrenna: G'night, N. Gin.

N. Gin: Sweet dreams, Syrenna.

Syrenna: Good night, Willis.

Willis: *Muffled noise*

~~~

Glacia: *Starts to sit near the wall and fell asleep*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to artwork.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/The-Random-Batman-RP-Story-159567577
> 
> I don't even remember what demon Willis is supposed to look like…


	5. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
> ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
> -Are easily confused  
> -Have never watched cartoons  
> -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
> -Have NO imagination  
> -Hate things that don't make sense
> 
> (Also prepare for BAD GRAMMAR!!! 8D)

~~~After escaping the rain in the light house they had to escape the shady demon of shadows, Willis, and Zim’s hoard of robots! After watching the exploding sunset from the sidelines everyone else decided to join only to have Batman and friends escape from evident defeat. The victory sweetened villains retire for the night with nothing but sweet dreams in mind, but with the war not over our heroes need more “man” power. Who could these mysterious new players be? ~~~

Dib: And that's why we need your help, so will you two help us?

????: Of course we will! Won't we Chum-Chum?

Chum-Chum: We sure will, Fanboy!

Batman: Great.... we recruit a couple of idiots.....

~~~

*Syrenna is the last to wake up*

Syrenna: *Yawns* Hey, guys...

~~~

*Zim, Red, and Purple got up* All: Morning!

*Gir went downstairs to cook some waffles*

Glacia: *still snoozing on the wall*

~~~

N. Gin: Good morning, Syrenna. *Is fiddling with the computer*

Syrenna: *Walks over and puts her arms around him* Watch'ya doin'?

N. Gin: Um... Trying to contact Dingodile to see if he'll help us.

Syrenna: Oh, yeah. Did you guys come up with anything?

~~~

Red: Hmmmmmmm.....I don't know who......

Purple: Me neither.....except we can ask Freakazoid.

Glacia:*Kept on snoozing*

~~~

Syrenna: Hm... Dear me... *Stars walking around and taping her chin* Who could help us? ... Hey, where's Willis?

N. Gin: I think he went to train outside.

~~~

*Glacia woke up and starts fixing her back and neck*

~~~

Syrenna: Hey, good to see you woke up. Think of anyone?

~~~

Glacia: Well there is one guy I thought up....although he won't be that happy to see me.....

~~~

Syrenna: ... o_0 Who..?

~~~

Glacia:.......Xigbar.....

*Zim and The Tallest looked at each other*

~~~

Syrenna and N. Gin: _Xigbar?_

Syrenna: Who's he?

~~~

Glacia: He's a Nobody. Not the mean nobody bullying name, he's just a creature that lacks a heart. He's the best sharpshooter I know, plus he's a member of Organization 13.

~~~

*Syrenna and N. Gin look at each other*

Syrenna: Okay... I'd like to see him on sugar! XD

~~~

Glacia: Yeah.....he's really wacky when he's on sugar! Although when he sees me he'll try to kill me in revenge. *Glacia laughed nervously as she sweatdropped*

~~~

Syrenna: Hm, then maybe it's not a good idea to bring him aboard.

~~~

Glacia: Ehehehe....sorry its just that he got really mad at me from the time when I helped Sora beat him, while trying to save his girlfriend.

~~~

Syrenna: Ahhhh...

*N. Gin's computer beeps*

Dingodile: Hey, N. Gin, you called?

N. Gin: Hi, Dingodile.

Syrenna: Hey, Double-D.

Dingodile: What's up?

Syrenna: We need your help with trying to beat Batman and a bunch or other guys.

DD: Um... Okay... What for?

~~~

Glacia: They've been stalking us!

Zim: Yeah especially a big headed kid named Dib!

~~~

DD: Yeah... Yeah, I'll come over, -see what I can do. I've got nothin' better to do anyways.

Syrenna: Alright, thanx Dingo.

DD: No worries, see ya there! *Logs off or something...*

Syrenna: Oh this is great *Hugs N. Gin* N. Gin you're brilliant!

N. Gin: *blush* Thanks, Syrenna.

~~~

Glacia: Awwwwwwwwwww!

*Gir came in* Gir: I MADE WAFFLES!!!!!!!!

Purple: Oh goodie!

Red: Thanks a lot Gir!

Zim: Hmmmmmm thanks Gir.

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, waffles! I better grab Willis. *Sticks head out the window and spot Willis* Yo, Willis! Breakfast is ready!

Willis: Yeah, I'll be right up!

~~~

*Glacia took a waffle and starts eating it* Glacia: Yuuuuuummmmmmy!

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, Gir, this is great. What kind are they?

Gir: Doom Waffles!

N. Gin: Hm, you're gonna have to give me the recipe.

Syrenna: *Giggle*

~~~

*Meanwhile*

*Dib and the others were heading back to N. Gin's abandoned tower*

Fanboy: Oooh! What does this do?

Dib: *slaps Fanboy's hand* Don't touch that!

Chum-Chum: What does that do?

Batman: Don't touch it.

Fanboy: What does THAT do?

Batgirl: Don't touch it.

~~~

Penguin: So, just where do you think their new HQ is?

~~~

Dib: Well as far as we know when you guys saw Glacia, and the trail of robots I say that we were closer to their new HQ. So if we stay out of sight this time we might have a chance on finding it.

~~~

Batman: It won't be easy. If we find them soon well be attacking in broad daylight.

~~~

Dib: We'll just have to do the best we can.....if all else fails I have a secret weapon that will help us win this war!

~~~

(HQ)

DD: So, when's this Xiggy bloke arriving?

Syrenna: I'm a little jittery to meet him, actually.

~~~

Glacia: Well....ok. *Holds out finger and drags it down in the air opening a portal* Follow me.....

Purple: Wow, Glacia! When did you learn to do that!

Glacia: *smiles* On "How to Open Portals for Dummies" book.

Red: This is just amazing! I think I love you!

Glacia: =O_O=

~~~

*Invaders go into the portal*

Syrenna: 0_0 ... Don't go into the crazy portal, Syrenna~ *Walks in*

*N. Gin, Willis, and DD follow*

~~~

Glacia: *Follows you all inside while feeling a little nervous*

*Meanwhile as the Team Sugar left*

*Our heroes burst into the abandoned building*

Batgirl: AHA! FINALLY WE CAUGHT YOU....huh?

Penguin: Nobody's home.....

Gordon: We're probably at the wrong place.....

Batman: No matter.....we can still find them.....

~~~

(Somewhere else)

*Everyone's kinda wandering about*

DD: Where are we?

~~~

Glacia: We're in the Castle That Never Was.....that's where The Organization 13 resides. Who knows what their up to now?

~~~

N. Gin: The Castle That Never Was? What a strange name...

Syrenna: It's rather peculiar, isn't it?

*Clunk*

~~~

*Glacia sharply turns* Glacia: What was that?

*Zim shifted his eyes* Zim: Uhhhhhh that was me......

*Glacia sighed in relief* Glacia: I see....

Red: You ok Glacia?

Purple: You don't look to good.

Glacia: I’m fine I’m fine.....I’m just a bit excited being here....

~~~

*Crash*

Syrenna: ZIM!!!

Zim: It wasn't me!

~~~

Purple: Then who is it?

*Then Xigbar showed up and tackled Glacia*

Xigbar: GLACIA! *Points his gun at her*

Glacia: *Smiles in a nervous way* Uhhhh Xiggy! Hi! What's up?

Xigbar: Don't ask me what's up! You've got alot of nerve coming back here!

Glacia: Aw come on Xigbar! I had to help Sora save Kairi!

~~~

Dingodile: *Points flamethrower at Xigbar* Hey, off a her! Or I'll toast yez!

~~~

Xigbar: Toast me and I'll put a pin bullet on her head!

Glacia: *Gulps* C-Come on Xiggy....t-this doesn't have to end this way y'know? I just came to give you an offer!

Xigbar: An offer? Like what?

Glacia: Liiiiikkke.....giving you a big bag of chocolate! And I will also go find your heart and give it to you! How about that huh?

Xigbar: *gives her a suspicious look* Fine dudette....but if I find out you were lying, I'll kill you.... *gets off of her*

Glacia: *gets up and was shaking so badly that the Tallest had to hold her* Eeeeeep!

~~~

Syrenna: Okay... So... Now what? Does anyone else have any ideas?

~~~

Purple: We can still recruit Freakazoid!

Red: Or the Animaniacs!

Glacia: Or a psychologist......

~~~

Syrenna: OR!~

Everyone: 0_0

Syrenna: We can invite my little sisters!

~~~

Zim: *surprised look* You have sisters?

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, there's my twin sister, Coral, and my little sister, Florence. Rina is my stepsister and cousin and Vanessa is the little sister of a close friend of ours. Florence, Rina, and Vanessa can surely help us!

~~~

Gir: LET'S GO!!!!!!!!

Xigbar: Allow me..... *opens a dark portal and goes inside*

~~~

Syrenna: Alrighty! To school we go! *Walks into the portal*

Zim: But I don't wanna go to school..! *Walks in*

~~~

Glacia: We have to go back to school? Oh darn...... *follows*

Red and Purple: What's school? *follows*

Gir: WHEEEEEEE! *goes inside*

~~~

*The group arrives at the tennis courts and walk in*

Syrenna: Hey, girls!

Florence, Rina, and Vanessa: Hi, Syrenna! *Run over* Hi, N. Gin! Hi, Dingodile!

*N. Gin and DD say hello*

~~~

*Glacia took a look around the tennis court yard and the school* Glacia: Not a bad place......

Purple: That's school?

Red: That place is almost as big as our mansion back on Irk!

Zim: Hmmmmm I wonder how many pathetic humans attend to this school.....

~~~

Syrenna: Ha! Don't get me started Zim!

Florence: So, you want us to help you?

Syrenna: Yeah, we could use all the help we can get!

Florence: Alrighty, then!

~~~

Glacia: Welcome aboard ladies!

Red: I can't wait to see the look on Batman's face when he realizes that we got more people then he does!

Purple: I bet he's gonna freak out!

~~~

Syrenna: Hmph, weather we have more or less than them we'll still win.

Florence, Rina, and Vanessa: Yeah!

~~~

*Then the Batgroup arrived*

Batman: Even if you did recruit more, I'll still kick your butts!

Gordon: Wow.....what a ritzy place....

~~~

Syrenna: .... 0_0 Hey, Glacia, you got another portal in your pocket?

~~~

Glacia: Uhhhhhh give me a minute.....*digs into pocket*

Xigbar: Uhhhhh did you guys forget about me? I can make portals you know..... *opens a portal and goes inside* Hurry and get inside!

~~~

Syrenna: Everybody run! *Runs into the portal*

*The girls, N. Gin, Willis, and DD follow*

~~~

*The Invaders followed too along with Glacia*

Glacia: You’re no match for our superior minds!

Batman: Get back here!

*The portal closed before Batman and the others reached for it*

Batgirl: Aw man! We didn’t reach in time!

~~~

Random girl #1: Oh, lookie. *Repeatedly hits her hand with her tennis racket* It's goody, goody Batman and his goody-two-shoe friends!

Random Girl #2: And Penguin too! 8D

Random Girl #1: <_< ... Let's give them our personal welcome!

~~~

Batman, Gordon, Penguin, Batgirl, Dib, Fanboy and Chum-Chum: Oh crap!

~~~

(HQ)

*Everyone exits the portal*

Syrenna: Ah, sweet home away from home, sweet home away from home.

DD: *Sniffs the air* Someone's been here...

Syrenna: What?

~~~

Glacia: Oh noes.....*rushes downstairs then screamed*

~~~

Rina: Do you know who it is, Dingo?

DD: It was Batman. It's his sent and the others fillin' up the place.

~~~

*Glacia came back upstairs* Glacia: Batman and the others messed with our stuff!

Zim: It’s probably Dib's idea.....CURSE YOU DIB!!!!!

~~~

N. Gin: Wait, if they've been here then they should know that we're here!

Syrenna: Oh crap...

~~~

*The Bat team busts in again with a few scratches*

Batman: You're all under arrest!

Batgirl: Give up now or we will use force!

Gordon: Don't even think about running!

Penguin: You’re trapped!

Dib: And we're gonna lock you up for good!

*Fanboy and Chum Chum just danced lol*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to artwork.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/The-Random-Batman-RP-Story-159567577


	6. Sugar Crash and Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
>  ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
>  -Are easily confused  
>  -Have never watched cartoons  
>  -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
>  -Have NO imagination  
>  -Hate things that don't make sense
> 
> (Also prepare for BAD GRAMMAR!!! 8D)

~~~On our last chapter of Random Batman RP our heroes and villains began to recruit more members for the next epic battle. Dib summoned the rambunctious Fanboy and Chum-Chum, a sure way to beat a flaming Dingodile, a member from the XIII Order, and… three little girls. Batman and co. discovered the Sugar team’s headquarters after getting a beating from some tennis players. Now, let the final battle begin!~~~

Syrenna: ............ (Thinking) Drat, think of something catchy to say. (Out loud) Ah-ha! Batman, you should see now that while you weren't able to defeat the... *counts* whatever number there was of us before- !

N. Gin: Eight.

Syrenna: Thank you. The EIGHT of us before we have more allies! And you have only two weakling brats. *Looks at Fanboy and Chum-Chum*

Fanboy and Chum-Chum: HEY!

Syrenna: How could you even think of setting foot into our territory?

~~~

Batman: Because Fanboy and Chum Chum are our secret weapons......observe.

*Penguin and Gordon started filling Fanboy and Chum Chum with sugar then the two boys started to explode*

Fanboy and Chum Chum: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *starts to run around Syrenna and the others*

~~~

Syrenna: Somebody, hit'em with a stick!

DD: Or better. *Fires his flamethower*

~~~

Fanboy and Chum Chum: OWWWWW!!!! HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!!!!

Glacia: Those poor suckers....

~~~

Florence: Aw, poor boys... Girls, let's give them a little love!

~~~

Fanboy and Chum Chum: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GIRL COOTIES!!!!!

~~~

Girls: Cooties?!? EWWW!!! * They start tossing them about the room*

Batman: *Approaches Xigbar*

~~~

Xigbar: What do you want from me bat boy?

Fanboy and Chum Chum: *screams as they bounce off the walls*

*Glacia, Zim, Red and Purple were sitting eating popcorn while watching the fight*

~~~

Syrenna: Careful, Xigbar. Their's more to him than just the underwear-over-tights-with-a-cape look!

Willis: *LMAO*

N. Gin: *Smirk*

Syrenna: But, anyways, I don't think he should be a problem!

~~~

Xigbar: Yeah especially I get to shoot this dude with my pin bullets! *Aims and shoots*

Batman: *runs and takes cover*

~~~

Syrenna: We need to get them outside so we won't blow-up the place! But how?

~~~

*The sound of the kraken's roar filled everyone's ears as Glacia calmly spoke* Glacia: Ladies and Gentlemen if you fear the kraken deeply and do not wish to die then I suggest we all RUN!!!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: *Runs* Got it!

*Followed by allies outside*

~~~

*Batman and his team ran out too, the giant tentacles started to climb on the tower and roared viciously*

Glacia: Oh sweet sugar cookies......*eyes widened* Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to borrow the Kraken from Davy Jones.....

~~~

Syrenna: Wait a minute. *Starts whistling* Here, Kraken. Here, boy! Or girl. I don't know what the heck you are.

*Kraken starts coming over. N. Gin hides behind Syrenna. The kraken comes right up to Syrenna a "sits". N. Gin's shaking like crazy*

Syrenna: That's a good Kraken! *Starts to pet it* Good Kraken!

~~~

*The kraken started panting like a dog*

Everybody: *Eyes widened*

Xigbar: That's impossible!

~~~

Syrenna: Welcome to the team, Xigbar! 8D Oh, HEY we're outside now! *points* We have more room to fight!

N. Gin: And more room for me! *Presses a button his watch and Mecha Bandicoot 2.0 runs over*

~~~

Batman: EVERYONE! ATTACK!!!!!!

*The Bat team started attacking the Sugar team*

Glacia: ATTACK!

~~~

Syrenna: YEAH, LET'S GET'EM!!!

*Her and Willis and the girls turn into demons. (Florence=Pink-lion-thing, Rina=black-dragon, Vanessa=blue mermaid with long fingernails) N. Gin moves Mecha forward, and DD runs and readies his flamethrower*

Girl: Yeah!

DD: Bonsai!

~~~

*Batman threw his Batarang at some of the villains while Penguin starts shooting from his umbrella. Gordon took out another big mallet and started charging at Syrenna while Batgirl runs at Dingodile to do kungfu moves*

*Glacia and the Invaders started shooting their laser guns*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Silly, Gordon. *Wraps her tails around the hammer* Have you been hitting yourself in the head with this? *Tosses Gordon a ways away*

~~~

Gordon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! O__O

Batgirl: Da- I mean Commissioner! *goes after him*

~~~

Penguin: You shouldn't of done that! *Kicks Syrenna into a pile of rocks*

*Syrenna leaps out of the rubble and attempts to skew Penguin with a scythe*

Batman: Look out *Throws a batarang*

*A white wolf with a black vest a big spike collar quickly jumps over Syrenna and catches it*

Syrenna: KOJI!

Koji: Arf!

~~~

Batman: This is bad.....ACE!

*Batman's dog arrived then it started having a fight with Koji.)

Dib: *Fights Zim*

~~~

Syrenna: Wait, since when does Batman have a pooch?!?

~~~

Glacia: Since in Batman Beyond and Krypto the Superdog.....plus the DC comics!

~~~

Syrenna: 0_0 Didn't see that comin'...

*Koji and Ace continue fighting but it seems Koji has the upper ha- um, PAW*

N. Gin: *Helps the invaders* Zim, do have any mechs left over?

~~~

Zim: Yes! *kicks Dib* It’s in the tower there should be a button in your mecha suit to call them!

Purple: I hope that they could give us a hand! Batman's becoming a handful!

Red: He's ALWAYS a handful!

~~~

N. Gin: In my MECH! Why did you-? Oh, never mind! Which button is it?

~~~

Zim: The red one!

*Dib punched Zim in the face*

~~~

N. Gin: *Grimaces at the punch* The red one, huh? Ah-ha! *Presses the button and Zim's bots fly out from behind the tower* Ah, there we go. Now, we're unstoppable!

~~~

Dib: Oh great! Another wave of robots! Now I gotta take care of them!

Zim: Forget it Dib stink! You deal with me first! *tackles*

*Gordon starts fighting with Syrenna again while Batman was dealing with me*

~~~

*Koji gets KO'ed by Ace*

Koji: *Whimpers*

Syrenna: Koji! *Runs to him*

Gordon: *Leaps over them with the mallet* Vulnerability!!! DX

Syrenna+Koji: D8

*N. Gin stops him with Mecha and sends him flying* Don't worry, Syrenna! I will protect you!

Syrenna: N. Gin! ^o^

Koji: Bark!

~~~

Gordon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Batgirl: Here we go again!

Penguin: Don't worry this time I'll get him. *goes after Gordon*

Batman: Give it up Glacia! *keeps trying to punch me*

Glacia: Forget it Batman! You better back off before you get me really angry!

Batman: And what will happen? You torment me with sugar again?

Glacia: Oh no....something much more evil and worse......

~~~

DD: *To Xigbar and Willis* ....... Who are we fighting?

~~~

Fanboy and Chum Chum: US! *attacks the three with their hyperness*

~~~

DD: Uh, not these dweebs, again!

Demon Willis: *Picks them up with his tentacles* Shouldn't you guys be climbing a jungle-gym or something?

~~~

Fanboy: Hey! Don't underestimate us cuz we're kids!

Chum Chum: We can fight too!

~~~

Demon Willis: Prove it. *Throws them up into the air*

~~~

*They flipped then quickly drops on Willis on the head then punches Dingodile*

~~~

DD: Xigbar, a little help would be nice!

~~~

*Dib escaped from Zim then went off to destroy the new robots*

Zim: GET BACK HERE!!!!! >

Fanboy and Chum Chum: *Screams and pushes off the girls off of them* GIRL COOTIES!!!!!! *attacks them all*

~~~

Demon Vanessa: Ah! Don't touch me there! *Slaps Chum-Chum with her tail*

~~~

*Chum Chum gets hit by the water attack* Chum Chum: OW! Oh yeah! Well just because Im a 3D cartoon doesn't mean that Im a firebender! *does firebending moves*

Glacia: O__O() Epic.....

~~~

Demon Vanessa: Oh, yeah, you'll really beat me with that! *Pours a lot of water from her hands onto Chum*

*Other girls laugh. Syrenna's laughing too*

Syrenna: Gin, guys, are you seeing this?!? XD

N. Gin: Sorry, I'm a little busy! *Approaches Batman and co.*

~~~

*Batman hops on the mecha suit and smashes the controls*

*Penguin and Gordon started attacking the invaders*

~~~

Batman: Ha, Dr. N. Gin! I've disabled your giant robot! Now, you're-! *Notices N. Gin's smirk* o_O

N. Gin: *Points at controls which aren't harmed at all* You didn't disable anything.

Syrenna: *On the ground* You're stupid, Batman! N. Gin doesn't make any part of his mechs out of a weak material!

~~~

Batman: *glares* I. Hate. You.

*Batgirl fights with Glacia* Glacia: Take that!

Glacia: No you take that!

~~~

Batgirl: Um... Are you fighting with yourself or... something?

~~~

*Glacia shifted her eyes* Glacia: Maaaaaaybe....

~~~

Batgirl: 0_o ... *Battle cries and tackes her*

*Back on Mecha*

N. Gin: *Sighs* I'm so glad I have seat-belt.

Batman: Why- ?

*N. Gin presses a few buttons to make Meha do a back-flip in the air*

Batman: *Falls and uses his cape to land*

Syrenna: *Appears behind Batman* Face it, Batman you can't beat something that big. Especially, when there's a great genius behind the controls.

~~~

Batman: Mark my words Syrenna I will defeat you.

*Glacia fell to the ground*

Red: Hey Glacia's in trouble!

Purple: I know! But we got problems with bird man and cookie obsessed mallet man! *kept shooting*

~~~

Demon Willis: Go help her! *Wraps up Gordon and Pengy* I got these two blokes.

~~~

Red and Purple: YAY! LET'S GO SAVE OUR FAVORITE INVADER!!!!!!

Zim: GRRRRRRR!

*Red and Purple started shooting Batgirl*

~~~

Batgirl: Ow, ow, ow! DX

*Back to Batman*

Syrenna: Hey, Batman. *Hands him a bomb* Present for ya. *Runs away*

~~~

Batman: Uh-oh. *Throws bomb at N. Gin*

~~~

N. Gin: D8 *Makes Mecha raise his left arm. The bomb bounces off but falls into his mouth*

*The bomb explodes and Mecha collapses*

Syrenna: No, N. Gin! *Runs for Mecha*

Batman: One down... *Looks at everyone else fighting and grimaces*

~~~

*The Invaders kept attacking Batgirl*

Zim: You owe me for this one Glacia!

Glacia: I know Zim I know....

*Batman then ran at the Invaders and started to punch and kick them*

Red: OW!

Purple: OWIE!!!!!

Zim: OOF! MY SQEEDELY SPOOCH!

~~~

DD: O_o Sqeedely spooch? What's he talkin' about?

Willis: *Shrugs*

*At the fallen mech*

Syrenna: *Runs over a pile of rubble* N. Gin! N. Gin where are you?!?

N. Gin: I'm over here! *Jumps out of the pilot station*

Syrenna: N. Gin! *Runs and they hug* Are you okay?

N. Gin: Yeah, I should be... Just a little shooken-up, though.

Gordon: SYRENNA! YOU MISERABLE WRETCH!

*Syrenna spins around*

Gordon: YOU TOOK SOMETHING AWAY THAT I LOVED! NOW, I SHALL TAKE AWAY SOMETHING YOU LOVE!

Syrenna: Wait, didn't Willis catch you?

Demon Willis: Sorry!

~~~

Batman: I'm gonna need to remind myself to have a conversation with Zim about what a sqeedely spooch is. *leaps over to Dingodile and Demon Willis*

Glacia: Hmmmmm something tells me that we're losing......CURSE YOU QUOTE OF GOOD ALWAYS TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL!!!!!!

*Batgirl knocks Glacia out*

Glacia: Doughnut day.....comes on....July 24th........*faints*

Penguin: Oh boy, Gordon's gone nuts this time.... GORDON! WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T KILL THEM!!!!!

Gordon: *knocks N. Gin out* Whaaaat? I wasn't killing them for real!

~~~

Syrenna: N. GIN! *Looks at Gordon* You! You red-headed, feeble, old man!

Batgirl: He's really not that old!

Syrenna: But this "Avenge the Cookie" bit is! Arghhh! *Charges at Gordon*

~~~

*Gordon and Syrenna started to tackle and roll on a hill just like when Cortex and Crash did in Twinsanity*

*Batman knocked Dingodile and Demon Willis out then goes against Xigbar*

Xigbar: Whoa! The dude's tough! Better take him out! *aims pin gun at Batman but was quickly knocked out by Fanboy*

Batman: Thanks kid.....

Fanboy: No problem Batman! Hey where's Dib?

Chum Chum: There he is! *points*

*Dib came down with the hovercraft* Dib: Well I took care of the robots.

Batgirl: Good job! Now we gotta help dad.

Batman: I think your dad can handle this....

Batgirl: Huh?

Penguin: I agree with Batman....Gordon's been wanting to take care of Syrenna ever since she ate his cookie.

Dib: So let's just tie up the bad guys and wait for your dad to avenge his cookie!

Batgirl: Ok.

~~~

Syrenna: Holy crap! Everyone’s getting KO’d up there! *Gets thrown by Gordon*

Gordon: Yes... *His goes over Syrenna* Everyone.

Syrenna: No, this can't be the end....

*Gordon strikes with is mallet*

Syrenna: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*A bright light shines from the sky and a cookie floats down to them*

Gordon: *Stops* Cookie?

Cookie: Yes, Gordon, it is I.

~~~

*Batman, Batgirl, Penguin, Dib, Fanboy and Chum Chum looked at what's happening, they all (except Batman) gasped in amazement*

Penguin: Can it be?

Batman: Yes, it’s the spirit of Gordon's cookie. I think it has come to console him.

~~~

Syrenna: What the f***..?

Gordon: Cookie...

Cookie: Gordon, this hungery, young woman was only fufilling my purpose, to be eaten. Do not harm her for leting live a meaningful life.

Gordon: But, Cookie... You were mine.

Cookie: Let her go. Harming her will be in vain.

Gordon: *Drops his mallet* GO!

Syrenna: Ah! *Staggers up and runs away*

Cookie: Good bye, Gordon.

Gordon: T_T Cookie...

*The cookie disappears*

~~~

Batman: That......was weird......

Batgirl: Tell me about it.

Penguin: I need to go see a therapist.....

Dib: I've seen Bigfoot, aliens, and other paranormal things but not once did I ever seen anything like it.....

Fanboy: And I thought that we were strange....

Chum Chum: Wow.....

*Then the police arrived*

~~~

Batgirl: Police? I thought this island was... you know, not civilized or something.

Batman: This is a fan-fiction, Batgirl. *One last letterbox format * Anything can happen.

Batgirl: o_O

*Everyone starts waking up*

Syrenna: *Stands N. Gin up and leans him against herself*

N. Gin: Syrenna...

Syrenna: It's alright, N. Gin. We're going home. It's over.

Gordon: Stop right there, Syrenna!

Syrenna: Batman... *Smirks* You beat us. Congrats. But don't be sure that we won't be back.

*Snaps her fingers and her and her allies float into the air*

Syrenna: As for future conflict *smiles and her face "lights up"* Good luck, Batman.

~~~

Batman: .......

Batgirl: Wow, a villain who gives us her own blessing of luck. Who'dve thought?

Batman: It happens sometimes.....

*As the heroes continue to stand....heroically a shadowy figure stood at the tallest of the cliffs and chuckled evily as it disappeared*

(Meanwhile)

*As the Sugar Team started to settle in their new hideout, Glacia started to feel something bad and turned around to stare at the sea. Nothing bad was happening right now but Glacia felt that something terrible was going to happen in the future.*

~~~

*Up on a hill*

Old man: It is done. The battle has been won.

Random Squirrel: Mm-Hm! ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to artwork.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xsweetslayerx/art/The-Random-Batman-RP-Story-159567577


End file.
